ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Strangedog
In Dr. Strangedog, Slimer becomes a spy and stumbles upon a plan devised by the evil Dr. Strangedog... who is being aided and abetted by Bruiser.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 44. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Slimer Bruiser Dr. Strangedog Ray Stantz Equipment Pet-O-Matic Ray Items Freaky Flakes Super Duper Spy Kit Locations Firehouse Dr. Strangedog's Mansion Plot Egon ate his breakfast in the dining area and greeted Slimer. Slimer emptied a box of Freaky Flakes into his mouth and added milk. Egon warned Slimer to go easy on the cereal. Slimer showed him the back of the cereal box. If 100 coupons were sent in, he would receive a Super Duper Spy Kit. Egon broke it to Slimer it was going to take him a long time to accrue 100 coupons and walked away. Slimer got an idea and took out every box of Freaky Flakes stored in the kitchen cupboards. Eventually, Slimer ate through 100 boxes and prepared an envelope. He squeezed out the window and mailed the coupons. Almost in an instant, a mail van arrived and Slimer had his kit. A tape recorder congratulated Slimer and informed him his mission was to protect the world from evil. The recorder self-destructed in one second. Slimer put on his spy gear and wandered around the city. He tried out the periscope hidden in his ring and watched a bird take a bath. The bird wasn't too happy with being spied on and drew the curtains out. Slimer overheard a conversation from a sewer drain and realized something was wrong. He entered the drain and arrived at a spooky mansion. He observed Bruiser when an odd-looking mad scientist named Dr. Strangedog. Strangedog planned on unleashing his Pet-O-Matic Ray on New York City. It would put all dogs in charge and turn humans into their pets. Slimer imagined the Ghostbusters acting like dogs and knew it was up to him to save the day. Bruiser started the three minute countdown. Strangedog ordered Bruiser to guard the cannon and then went to his office. Slimer brought out a robot kitten and activated it. Bruiser became nervous but remembered his orders. The kitten rubbed his legs and walked away. Bruiser lost control and chased after the kitten. Slimer studied the control panel in the meantime. Bruiser caught up to the kitten but it roared at him and proceeded to tear him limb from limb. Bruiser staggered back to his post and grabbed Slimer. Bruiser rolled him up and punted him outside like a football. Strangedog checked in on the noise then left again. A giant bone landed near Bruiser. He couldn't resist the sweet aroma and grabbed it. Slimer pressed his ring and a truck took off. The bone was tied to the truck's bumper. Bruiser was carried off and Strangedog was caught in his path. Slimer was unable to stop the Pet-O-Matic Ray. He flew outside and deflected the ray back at the mansion. The mansion exploded and only a thin strip of land was left. Strangedog berated Bruiser and the piece of land collapsed. Slimer returned to the Firehouse and saw both Egon and Ray on all fours. Luckily, they were just looking for one of Ray's contact lenses. Slimer howled happily. Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 20 and 27, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Dr. Strangedog" (1988). *Jeff Altman recorded alone on July 27, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Dr. Strangedog" (1988). *The "Super Duper Spy Kit" includes a tape recording similar to the one that reoccurs in the "Mission Impossible" franchise. *A portrait of Professor Dweeb hung in the hall of Dr. Strangedog's mansion. *Ray wears contact lens.Egon Spengler (2009). Slimer!- "Dr. Strangedog" (1988) (DVD ts. 22:10-22:12). Time Life Entertainment. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps DrStrangedogEpisode01.jpg DrStrangedogEpisode02.jpg DrStrangedogEpisode03.jpg DrStrangedogEpisode04.jpg DrStrangedogEpisode05.jpg DrStrangedogEpisode06.jpg DrStrangedogEpisode07.jpg DrStrangedogEpisode08.jpg DrStrangedogEpisode09.jpg DrStrangedogEpisode10.jpg DrStrangedogEpisode11.jpg DrStrangedogEpisode12.jpg Collages and Edits FirehouseinDrStrangedogepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DrStrangedogsMansioninDrStrangedogepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DrStrangedogsMansioninDrStrangedogepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DrStrangedogsMansioninDrStrangedogepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BruiserinDrStrangedogepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3episode06.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3episode06Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:S! Episode